The Shattered Future
By DropletTheSeaWing Ok! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! Prologue Scrollreader watched the flames rising from her library. "Everything is gone..." she whispered, tears falling from her chin. A heavy talon suddenly clamped on to her shoulder. She whipped around, her teeth bared. A menacing grin crept along her captor’s smug face. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?” the dragon said in an oozing voice. "You definitely don't belong here." He threw her on to the ground, then binded her snout, forelegs and back legs with vines and grabbed her tail. He started to drag her away from the flames, whom were growing larger by the second. She let out a muffled screech, scrabbling at the stone. She tried to wrench her tail free, but he just gripped it harder. "Stop this, or face the pain..“ he growled. Again, Scrollreader tried to pull free. He turned, annoyance glittering in his cold brown eyes. He removed a small bottle from a pouch around his neck and uncorked it under Scrollreader's nose. She tried to hold her breath, but failed. She breathed deeply, the sweet fumes taking over her. A wave of drowsiness washed over, making her efforts to free herself more feeble. Finally, all energy escaped her body. Scrollreader went limp, breathing evenly, asleep, unmoving. She knew nothing of what lurked ahead, deadly and full of vengeance. Chapter 1 Parrot squirmed, his mother's talons wrapping around him in a tight hug. "Ouch!" He squeaked, "You're crushing my ribs!" Macaw, his mother, let go. "I'm sorry Parrot. My bad," she said kindly, worry and pride filling her grass green eyes. She flicked her pink and silver tail. "I just cant belive you're going to Jade Mountain Academy! I'm so proud of you!" Parrot looked around. No other dragonet here was getting this much of a farewell. "Neither can I,” he replied hotly, swirls of brilliant orange gathering on his sunny yellow and cyan blue scales. "That is why I want to go explore." Macaw nodded, then gave him one more squeeze. "I love you, Parrot. Now go explore!” she said, handed him his schedule and watched as he bounded away. She flew off as soon as he was out of sight. Parrot looked around the vast school. He walked up to a gold SandWing, undoubtedly Sunny. "Hello, I'm looking for my winglet?” he said. Sunny turned around. "Of course. What is your name?" she asked kindly. "Parrot,” he replied. "Parrot, let‘s see. Oh, here you are. Quartz winglet. Your clawmates are Azure and Lust. Go down that hall right there, turn right, your cave should be the third one on the left. And just to make sure, there will be a plaque with your name on it above the doorway." She handed him a couple of scrolls. "If you want any scrolls, just go to the library. It's just down that hall." She said, pointing to another hall. "Have a good day!" Parrot nodded. "Thank you!" He walked away, and followed the directions to his cave. The minute he walked in, he was startled. Inside was a friendly looking SkyWing and a clearly annoyed SeaWing. "Hello," The SkyWing greeted him. "I'm Lust." She held out her talon for Parrot to shake. "I'm Parrot,” he replied, shaking her talon. "Hi,” the SeaWing said gruffly. "I'm Azure." She nodded briskly then slipped into a pool Parrot didn't realize was there. In fact, he hadn't looked around at all. There was a pool with a rack for scrolls and a small necklace sitting by it. There was a small nook carved into one side of the pool that held a sapphire and an emerald. There was a hammock hanging from stalagmites that also had a rack next to it as well as another little nook. Finally there was a ledge covered in fur that again had a rack for scrolls and a nook for other things. Inside there was a scrap of scroll with three SkyWings on it and a gold ring. He put his scrolls on the rack next to the hammock, and put a flower garland and a small opal in the nook. He yawned. "Would you mind if I took a nap?" he asked. "Of course not,” Lust said. Azure nodded. "I don't care," she reassured him. Parrot nodded respectfully, climbed into the hammock, and dozed off. Chapter 2 Life was interesting. For most dragons, that is. Azure lived a completely normal, simple life. Until now. Now, she was at some fancy academy with a dopey RainWing and a disappointing SkyWing as her clawmates. She actully missed her boring life as a minor noble. Amazing. "Take me back. I can't stand this anymore." She whispered to the sapphire and the emerald, anger sparking in her green gaze. She looked up, making sure both of her clawmates were sleeping. They were. "How delightful..” she muttered sarcastically, then snorted. She peered into the hall, looking both ways before stepping out. She crept silently down the hall, towards the msin entrance. As soon as she stepped outside of the academy, starlight swept over her. Two moons shone in the sky, perfectly round, as beautiful as pearls shimmering in the sunlight. "Amazing..” she breathed. "Isn't it?" She whirled around, and found herself staring at a NightWing. "Who are you!?" She demanded, nostrils flaring. "I am Cometseeker,” he said simply, cocoa brown eyes glittering playfully in the moonlight. She sighed with relief. "Good, you're not one of my boring clawmates." She flicked her navy blue tail. "They're terrible." He laughed. "Funny. I see you and I have the same problem." She thought for a moment. "What winglet are you in? Who is your clawmate?" She leaned forward a bit, ears pricked. "I'm in the Quartz winglet and my classmate name is Lichen. You wouldn't believe how boring she is." Hope sparkled in his eyes. "What winglet are you in?" Happiness shot through her. "I'm also in the Quartz winglet! How awesome is that?" He brushed her wing with his. "Amazing." Azure practically leapt out of her pool, sloshing water everywhere. Lust snapped up. "What was that!?" She said, turning to look down at Azure. "Oh, it's just me,” she replied, rushing out the door. "See you in class." She called over her shoulder while rushing to the prey center. Once she arrived, she looked around. She finally found what she was looking for after a minute. She walked up to Cometseeker, twinning her tail with his. "Azure, I was afraid you forgot about me,” he joked. Azure laughed. "It's good to see you too." She finally looked at him for more then a second. He had black, scales and dark grey underscales. His wings looked like and entire galaxy, and his soft eyes shone in the sun. Just then, a small amber Mudwing walked up. She quickly untwinned her tail, casting a quick glance at Cometseeker. The MudWing shuffled her talons, looking frightend. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Sienna asked in a timid voice. "No no, you're fine." Cometseeker said. Sienna cleared her throat. "Well, I come with a message. Principal Tsunami would like to talk with you two." Chapter 3 Normally, Cometseeker didn't get in trouble. After all, he was a mindreader, a seer and an animus. He knew exactly how much Azure loved him, and how much he loved her back. He wasn't in trouble. He knew it. He looked over at Azure. "Do you know what's happening?" he asked, silver teardrop scales clinging in the half-light. "Nope,“ Azure replied, green eyes sparkleing with unease. Just then, they entered Principal Tsunami's office. "Sit." It was an order. The large blue SeaWing gestured towards two small stumps. "Thank you Sienna, you may go back to breakfast." The MudWing bowed respectfully, then walked out the door. "Now, I realized something. You two belong together. That's why I'm switching out Sienna with you, Azure." Cometseeker looked at Azure who had an equal amount of surprise and happiness in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Pricipal Tsunami. You have no idea how much this means to me." Cometseeker closed his eyes that night knowing that he was closer to Azure then ever. He knew that they were safer then any other dragon at the school. He felt his love for Azure growing by the heartbeat. "She loves me, I love her, everything is perfect!“ he whispered to himself, eyes glowing. "And I know nothing can change that." Chapter 4 Sienna glanced around, talons as quiet as a snake slipping across the ground. She tiptoed towards the academy's entrance, eyes darting every which way. She reached the entrance and stepped out, preparing to launch into the air. She leapt up, wings flaring outward. She looked up at the sparkling sky, starlight making dappled patterns across her face. She landed in a grove showers with starlight, dewy leaves glistening in the half light. A ruby red SkyWing stepped out from the shadows. "You came,” she observed flatly, face showing no emotion. "Well,” the SkyWing replied. "You told me of the unvailing." A menacing grin spread along Sienna's face. "Indeed I did." The SkyWing took a step forward, revealing a nastily scarred face. "So, Flame..” Sienna said, a look of menacing curiosity on her face. "How do you eliminate a thrice moonborn NightWing?" Sienna woke up to a crashing noise. "Wha...?" she said, looking up. Lust was crashing around, looking for something. "It’s gone! It's gone!" she cried. Then, Clay walked in. "Three moons! What is going on in here?" he asked worriedly, concern sparkling in his eyes. "It’s gone!" Lust cried. "Jade Mountain Academy will fall into Flame's talons!" Chapter 5 "Let me get this straight. You had a tremendously powerful object, you brought it to school with you, and it got stolen?" Principal Tsunami asked Lust, who was rubbing her temples. Lust nodded, looking highly concerned. "Exactly!” She confirmed, casting a glance at Parrot, her clawmate, who was sitting next to her looking generally confused. His scales were a swirl of yellow, orange, lime green and light blue, making him look like a a mix between a bird of paradise and a winged iguana. He caught her face, eyes a mix of confusion and excitement. Just then, a scream of pain ripped through the quiet buzz of the mountain, causing at least three minor rockslides. Parrot turned pure white, silent, while Principal Tsunami leapt out the door. Lust followed her, dragging Parrot with her. The minute Lust entered the main cave, panic flooded through her. In front of Principal Tsunami, who was bristling in anger, stood Flame. He's here.. ''she thought. Here to kill me.'' Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress